fires of silver and falcons made of ice
by The long forgotten phoenix
Summary: douglas has a car accident, and gets the chance to live a warrior cats life
1. begining

**I have really read a lot on people to cat story's, I though why not try so here it is. ****Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS, but the main characters are mine.**

"Douglas Deng get down here for dinner" called my mom "Also please for once not bring down another one of the warrior cat books you are reading". "Alright mom" I called. I wish I could finish the last book of the warrior series before I go down to dinner but my mom will get mad at me I thought to myself and set the book down on my bed. As I walked down the stairs I saw my mom setting up the table with the food. From the kitchen wafted the smell of chicken parmesan, with freshly made garlic salad with blue cheese, and fresh garlic bread. I walked to the table and sat down for dinner. When I finished I got up and was about to head to my room when my phone rang with a new text message. When I pulled my phone out it said _a new message from: Cameron_. I open the text reading- _come over to my house I have something I want to show you, if you want me to come over there I can bring it just let me know how it is going to be done_. I typed back to come over to my house. His reply was _ok_.

I sat down and finished the book when he arrived and came up to my room with a back pack. "What is that for" I asked surprised by him bringing a bag. "There is a pen and notepad for the idea I had" replied Cameron and he pulled them out "so my idea was since we both love warriors, why don't we make our own clans and cats". We spent an hour writing them "well that took a while" I commented. "I agree" said Cameron "you want to go buy some candy at the convenient store". "Sure" I said with a shrug. As we left we said good bye. we walked on the side walk down the way to the gas station and as Cameron started crossing the street a car appeared out of nowhere with a collision course with Cameron. I jumped and pushed him out of the way to only get hit by the car myself. As I slipped in and out of consciousness I heard Cameron call an ambulance, then everything blacked out.

When I woke up I was in a forest made of stars, and two cats approached me. "Douglas, do you know who we are" asked a fire colored cat asked. "Yes you are Firestar and Jayfeather "I replied "is Cameron ok". "he is fine, but you have a choice" Firestar started " the choice is do you want to live as a clan cat or live as a twoleg, but you get a half moon to decide so tell then let's get you in the world of warriors" and my vision went black. As the darkness became more real, I started to able to feel things and hear and smell. What I heard was the cries of new born kits, and I smelled cats, many cats. I opened to find myself in a den with four cats, that I recognize. I must be in the warrior cats world, that means that's Fencloud and Daisy are over there on the other side of the den and my mother is Sorreltail and my two sister's Lillykit and Seedkit, and finally Jayfeather were next to me. "Look he already opened his eyes" mewed Ferncloud. I tried to speak but all came a meow of a kit. I thought hard for Jayfeather to hear me but he did not hear me. I felt like running so I got up and ran right through the nursery entrance. I head the clan stir and some started to follow me but they lost me. As I reached the lake and I looked at my reflection. And saw a metallic grey tom with amber eyes with specks of gold with two white front paws. I realized that I must be Silverkit.

**Cliff hanger, sorry but that's what I made, but find out more the next chapter**


	2. the time of the dark forest

**a/n the first part of this chapter is in Cameron's point of view and I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS**

_Cameron's P.O.V_

As we crossed the street I looked and saw a car racing towards me and I was frozen. I was lucky to be saved by my friend but he got hit by that car. "Douglas speak to me" called Cameron and he called 911 "yes 911 I need an ambulance, and police, my friend was hit by a car". They got here and took my friend to the emergency room. The next few days were boring and someone invited me to a football game that was happening tonight. At the football game it was half time and they had a fan kick it. When the person kicked it, the ball flew and hit me in the head and knocked me off the bleachers and everything blacked out.

Then two cat showed up. They were bluestar and whitestorm. "hello Cameron we are letting you live a moon's worth of warriors lift to see if you want to live there" Bluestar told me. Everything when black again. When I could see again and realized that I was in windclan territory as a kit, I must be Icekit the pale gray tom with black flecks, and ice blue eyes. As I looked around a windclan patrol lead by Nightcloud attacked. "Stop get off of me" I scream feeling Nightclouds claws digging into my side. "STOP" yowled Onestar. As Nightcloud got off me, and I ran straight for Thunderclan. I ran into a cat that was never in read about. "Who are you" I asked the strange tom. "My name is, Silverkit, but I know who you really are" Silverkit started "what happened Cameron you died somehow and now your Icekit, well let's just move on, follow me" and Silverkit walked away. When we reached camp Sorreltail walked over. "Where have you been" she scolded Silverkit 'who is this other kit". "His name is Icekit and he needs Jayfeather" Silverkit. The next day the first scent of the Dark Forest cats.

Silverkit and I started training the other kits in self-defense. As the scent got stronger I sensed that Silverkit was starting to be tempted, one day I decided to talk to him. "Hey it seems like you are being tempted by the Dark forest" I mentioned to Silverkit. "Well I am not" Silverkit yowled and in union the Dark Forest started their attack and we were cornered in the opposite side then the nursery.

_Silverkit P.O.V_

As the Dark Forest attacked I was immediately faced by Darkstipe who knocked Icekit out of the way and I knocked him back, giving enough time for Icekit to escape and help Hollyleaf who was dying, but he fended off Darkstripe and told me to go save here. I first ran behind the nursery and grabbed a special collection of herb and grabbed Cobwebs, Burdock root, Coltsfoot, Dried Oak Leaf, Dock, and many other herbs I could remember. while Hollyleaf started to get in better shape and saved her. "Thank you" said Hollyleaf weakly. After what seemed like weeks before the battle was finally over. As I remembered a tree will fall on Firestar I pushed him out of the way but he was hit by a giant falling branch. Everyone grieved and Brambleclaw became Bramblestar with Squirrelflight as deputy. His first action was to make us apprentices.

After what seemed like moons finally our apprentice ceremony started "Cats of ThunderClan join under high ledge for a Clan meeting." I heard Bramblestar call. Today, we will make our Clan stronger by adding apprentices to the Clan. Seedkit and Lilykit will get their names first, due to their delay. You two can step forward." Seedkit jumped forward when Lilykit padded forward calmly. "Lilykit, until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Lilypaw, Lionblaze ." Lionblaze padded forward and bent down to touch noses with Lilypaw, who had to stretch up.

"Seedkit, until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Seedpaw, your mentor will be Brakenfur , i hope you past on you knowledge." Bramblestar continued. Brakenfur bent down to touch noses with Seedpaw and she had to reach to touch noses.

"Icekit and Silverkit, come forward." I obeyed as I always do, walking calmly to the center of the circle. Icekit bounced along behind me. "Silverkit, until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Silverpaw, you mentor will be Ivypool" Bramblestar

"I believe that you can show yourself be teaching her everything you know." I realized what Bramblestar was doing. He wanted all the tricked cats to show themselves. "Icekit, until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Icepaw, your mentor will be Dovewing" called Bramblestar "I hope you pass down your courage and knowledge down to him".

"Congratulation" called Icepaw "let's hope we will train together".

**a/n wow I just made another cliff hanger sorry about that I would love suggestion on were to take this story**


	3. flamepool and the first prophecy

**a/n I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS,and the middle pov will be icepaws sister/ emberpaw, and thank you flamepool of thunderclan for letting me use your character flamepool.**

_Icepaw P.O.V_

It's been three days sence my apprentice ceremony. "well Icepaw, are you ready to go on border patrol" asked my mentor Dovewing. "I can't wait to go on patrol,is Silverpaw coming too" I said. "yes, Silverkit is coming along with his mentor ivypool" dovewing told we left the camp I blacked out and heard a voice say _when the darkness rises again flames of silver and falcons made of ice will lead the clans to the light_.

After that was over I desided when we got back I will discuss it with Silverkit. As we reached the shadowclan border there was no cat in sight but shadowclan increased there patrol because the border was fresh but another patrol came by. "what are you doing here" asked oakfur who was leading the patrol of applefur, crowfrost, and owlclaw. "we are just doing a border patrol" dovewing told then "lets go" and she lead us towards the lake away from Shadowclan.

When we reach the lake there was a form on the beach a cats form "who is that" I asked and ran towards the cat and I relized it was my sister in the form of Emberpaw, and farther down the beach was her mentor Flamepool."what happened" asked Emberpaw wearly as she got up. "you were knocked out" I told her, and flampool got up too. "well lets move on for now" Ivypool said and we all walked towards the windclan border. When we reached there we saw Breezepelt. "what are you doing out alone Breezpelt" asked Dovewing. "I am a rouge thanks to you" Breezepelt snarreled and lauched himself at me and started tarring at me I headbutted him and started attacking him, he ran away. As we reched the camp flamepool and Emberpaw had to ask if they could stay in the clan.

_Emberpaws POV_

When I awoke I saw Silverpaw, and Icepaw, which Immediately I knew that it was my brother and his friend, then I looked to my side and saw my mentor Flamepool. We walked to the windclan border were Icepaw was attacked. Then we got back to camp. "Emberpaw we need to talk with Bramblestar about staying on the clan"said Flamepool and we went to the leaders den "bramblestar may me and my apprentice". "sure I would love to have you join our clan" Bramblestar told use.

**a/n wow I just made another cliff hanger sorry about that I would love suggestion on were to take this story, and I know emberpaws was short**


	4. notice

I will be continueing all my dstoryies but I would love to have more ideas on it


End file.
